I Must be Crazy
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Jolene shares an apartment with Jerome. She thinks he is a normal guy, until she finds out he has killed. Jerome X OC


Jolene felt arms surround her stomach.

"Good morning, Jerome." She smiled. "Finally awake, are we?"

Her roommate lay his sleepy head on her shoulder, his eyes only half open. "What'cha making, sweets?"

"Pancakes, of course."

"Mmm, you know me so well," he cooed.

"Well, it seems to be the only thing that helps you recover from a hangover."

"Among other things," he said as his grip tightened around her waist.

She giggled and took his hand from around her and held it. She whipped round to face him and pushed her face inches from his. "In your dreams, Valeska." she whispered. She playfully pushed him away.

Jerome grunted as he looked into her blue eyes.

She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You want pancakes, or not?"

"Please."

"That's what I thought," she said and turned back to the sizzling pan. She plated them up and took a seat next to him at the oak table. "So, what plans of chaos do you have today?"

"It's my day off," he shrugged.

"You mean you don't work well with a hangover," she replied with a sarcastic tone. "Serves you right for drinking so much. I did warn you."

The ginger rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly, it was you who had been bugging me all week to go to that new bar."

"I didn't pour all that alcohol down your throat, though did I? Besides, I managed to wake up without a hangover."

"I'm older than you," he took a sip of his hot tea.

"By three months Jerome!"

He shoved a forkful in his mouth. "Still older." the television set flashed to life when Jerome pressed the button on the remote.

"Breaking news! A body of a woman has been discovered in the lower district of Gotham City. Officials are still are yet confirm the identity of the woma-"

Jerome pressed the button again to kill the image.

"No, wait. Put that back on."

Jerome continued eating.

Jolene grabbed the remote from his hand and pushed the power button. She watched the TV light up again and the same dark haired woman was still on the screen.

"It is thought the middle aged woman worked with the travelling circus know as Haly's circus, which is currently in Gotham for a few weeks. It is believed she worked as a snake dancer with the circus. Officials are currently treating the death as suspicious and the GCPD are questioning all of the individuals at the circus. They urge anyone who had recently paid a visit to the attraction to contact police along with anyone else who may have any information. Updates will follow. Back to you in the studio."

Jerome felt eyes on him. He looked up from his plate.

A hardened stare.

He chewed his food a little slower. "What?" he said with a mouthful.

She continued to stare.

"What?" He looked over to the television, then back to the staring eyes. "Oh, you think that was me?" he placed a hand on his chest. "I was working Tuesday night!"

"I didn't say anything about Tuesday night Jerome." Her eyes were still fixed on him.

Jerome grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the television off. "I need to get dressed." Jerome stood and walked towards the bedroom.

"Wasn't Lila a snake dancer at the circus?"

He stopped in his tracks. He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips at the sound of her name. "She did numerous performances." he stated through gritted teeth.

"But mainly snake dancing, right?"

No reply from the ginger.

"Jerome did you..."

Jerome turned to face her.

"No...Jerome...tell me...please tell me you're... kidding...that this is just one of your twisted jokes..."

Jerome looked away from her with a sigh.

"Oh god...you did it, didn't you?" she paused.

"I had enough of her nagging." he said, throwing his arms in the air. "Go get me some food, Jerome. Tidy the trailer up, Jerome. Do my ashing, Jerome. Pour me another, Jerome. Get lost tonight, I have company, Jerome."

"You killed her..."

"So what?" he chuckled. "Best thing that bitch ever did was stop breathing!" Jerome caught the shocked expression on her face. "Oh come on Jo I've killed people before."

Her jaw dropped. "You've...you've killed other people?"

Jerome walked towards her but Jolene took a few steps back. "Jo, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You killed your own mother Jerome! You're capable of anything!" she looked him up and down. It was as if she was suddenly looking at a stranger.

"Looks like I got some explaining to do." he chuckled.

"This is funny? You think this is funny Jerome?" she took another step back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Too much doll." he smirked. He saw this wasn't a time for joking. "Look, Jo, I have my reasons for killing people. I get into...complicated situations. Sometimes it's the only way to get out of them. As for Lila, well she had it coming for a long time. But I'd never hurt you."

"All those nights you were working late...refusing to let me do your laundry...the constant showering..." the pieces were fitting into place too perfectly for her liking. Jolene ran over to her shoes.

Jerome sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think Jerome? I'm going to the GCPD!"

"Oh come on Jo, you wouldn't tell on me."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

Silence.

Jolene finished lacing her shoe and looked at him. "Oh, you think I..." she laughed uncomfortably. "Jerome we were drunk! I didn't mean any of what I said last night. I thought we were just having a laugh, just some fun flirting! You didn't honestly think I like you in that way, did you?" she held her gaze on him, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. "How could I ever love someone like you Jerome? You killed someone!"

Jerome looked away.

"You're unbelievable." Jolene slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Jolene stormed down the street with her eyes full of tears, her whole body trembling, her head a jumbled mess of emotions. Her chest burned with anticipation. What was she going to say? Who was she going to talk to? Would they question her? Treat her as a suspect? What about Jerome? Would they find him in the apartment or would he have already ran? He could disappear without a trace, leaving nothing but chaos behind him, that she knew. But murder? What would happen if she didn't tell them? Would he get away with it? Would they find out it was him without her information? Would he kill again and again?

Her feet froze when her eyes met the building. It was the first time she had ever been this close to it, she had no reason to be near it before. Her knees became weak. She spotted a nearby bench and spared no time taking a seat. Her legs were shaking so much she thought they would give way at any moment. She watched as a steady flow of people walked in and out of the building. Some of them ordinary citizens, others in uniform. She watched a mail-man walk out of the building. Maybe she didn't have to go in at all, maybe she could write a note telling them what she knew. But what would she write? Would they trace it back to her? How would they trace it back to her? Maybe through DNA on the envelope? Would they tack her down and question her? She shut her eyes and squeezed them hard in a failed attempt to hold back the frustrated tears.

* * *

Jerome sat on the damp grass. He looked down the hill at the circus. The lights were so bright at night. They never bothered him in the daytime, but when it began to get dark they did a pretty good job of illuminating every dark corner of the big tops. He could hear the screams and shouts of joy from children and adult alike. They were so loud. How did he ever cope with that noise day in day out.

"I thought I would find you here."

A voice brought him out of his daydream. He looked over his shoulder to see a familiar figure.

Jolene joined him on the grass and looked down at the circus. "I suppose they were planning to leave soon. Guess they will have to stay a little longer for the murder inquiry."

"It shouldn't take them long now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they know who did it now, don't they?"

"The cops are smart, but without more evidence it's a cold case."

Jerome's eyes stayed on the bright lights.

"The only thing that might help them out is if someone knows what happened and reports it. As far as I know, no one has come forward yet." she turned her face to his. She saw he was still looking at the circus, but saw a ghost of a smirk on his face. She smiled and turned back to the view turned back to the bright lights.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell?"

She played with a few blades of grass in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. "They say you tell the truth when you are drunk."

"I see," he said, trying to hide a smile. "So...what now?"

"I guess we go home. On one condition."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No more killing."

"Sorry doll, can't promise that," he stood up, "but I can promise you this; I will never drag you into any of my mess. Okay?" he held out his hand.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Stick a thousand needles in my eye."

She looked at his outstretched hand.


End file.
